onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 36
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 78 (p. 5-19) Chapter 79 (p. 3-19) Chapter 80 (p. 2-9) | eyecatcher = Nami - Luffy | rating = 12.2 - Original 6.8 - Remastered | rank = 5 - Original 4 - Remastered }} "Survive! The Mother Bell-mère and Nami's Family!" is the 36th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nojiko continues her story, explaining how their family's life was ruined when the Arlong Pirates first took over the village. Long Summary The Arlong Pirates make it to Bell-mère's house and Arlong himself knocks on the door. Bell-mère tells the person knocking to come in which Arlong does so. Arlong looks around not seeing anyone at first but is then attacked by Bell-mère who kicks him down outside and holds a gun to his mouth. Arlong is caught by surpised by this and Bell-mère, addressing herself as a former Marine, asks what is a pirate like him want with Cocoyashi Village. Suddenly, the other Fish-Men start to laugh surprising Bell-mère and Arlong effortlessly bites through her gun destroying it. Arlong brags about his suprior strength to Bell-mère and Nami and Nojiko are seen running toward the house wanting to help Bell-mère escape. Suddenly, the two girls are caught by Nako who tells them they cannot go back. Nako also tells them that the truth is hard to take and Bell-mère can be seen having her arm brutally crushed and stepped-on by Arlong. Genzo soon shows up telling Bell-mère not to waste her life away if the situation can be settled with money. Arlong tells Bell-mère that he will stop if she pays the fee he wants (100,000 Beli for each adult and 50,000 Beli per child). Genzo asks Bell-mère how much she has and Bell-mère says she isn't even close to the price. Hatchan inspects the house and points out there is a table set for three. Arlong is pleased to hear this but Genzo quickly says that it's for himself and his friend. Kuroobi confirms this as he is looking over a paper revealing Bell-mère has been single her entire life never having any birth children. Back over in the bushes, Nako tells Nami and Nojiko they must leave the island and never turn back as this is the only way no one has to die. Nami argues with him not wanting to leave wanting the pirates to leave. Nojiko ends up agreeing to leave not wanting Bell-mère to die and Nami appears to agree relunctly. However, as everyone (the Arlong Pirates and Nojiko) are about to leave, Bell-mère speaks up saying the money is for her two daughters shocking everyone that she revealed her secret. Genzo is upset at her but Bell-mère does not want to pretend her daughters don't exist. Bell-mère is happy to die being able to have been a mother in her life. Nami and Nojiko tearfully hug Bell-mère with her saying she wished she could've been a better provider and mother. Nami and Nojiko plead with her not to die with Nami wanting her to see her finished map. Bell-mère tells Nami to continue her dream without her being able to see her finished work. Arlong suddenly walks up to the family noticing Nami and Nojiko as Bell-mère's daughters. Bell-mère tells Arlong that he must leave the two of them alone and Arlong agrees. However, Arlong says that Bell-mère has to die without fight. Genzo tries to shoot down Arlong but Kuroobi blocks the gunshots with his fins and uses his sword to slash down Genzo. An angry mob appears behind the Arlong Pirates and Arlong tells his men to teach them a lesson rather than kill them (since Arlong wants the montly pay from them). As the Arlong Pirates are beating up the villagers, Arlong himself points his pistol at Bell-mère preparing to kill her. Bell-mère pushes Nami and Nojiko off to the side so they won't get hurt. Bell-mère tells Nami and Nojiko that she loves them one last time before Arlong shoots her straight through the chest killing her instantly. Nami and Nojiko tearfully watch as their mother drops to the ground dead. Arlong calls out to everyone saying that this will happen to them if they do not listen to him. Hatchan suddenly picks up Nami's map and Arlong is very impressed by the work done on it. Arlong decides that Nami will be of use to him and Hatchan grabs Nami taking her away. Genzo yells at Arlong saying that he promised not to hurt her but Arlong says he's not but is just using her for awhile. Kuroobi slashes down Genzo once more with Nami calling out to him. Genzo promises that he will try to save him but Kuroobi ends up knocking him out. Nami tearfully says she doesn't want to see no more killing. Much later, the once peaceful Cocokashi Village is now damaged and Genzo is seen in the hospital bandanged up. With all of their ships damaged, Genzo is upset there is no way to get the girls off the island. Nako remarks that Bell-mère knew this all would happen since being an ex-Marine, she knows what the Fish-Men would be capable of. Elsewhere, Nojiko is seen crying at Bell-mère's grave upset that Nami has been taken away. The next day, Nako can be seen talking with the villagers saying that the Arlong Pirates are going to make their home closeby and should decide to either fight or hope that the Marines would save them by then. Genzo says that the Marines would have their hands full with the pirates of the Grand Line and probably won't bother helping a small village out the way. Genzo then says that they must fight and the other villagers agree wanting to save Nami. Suddenly, Nami is seen walking back toward the village and Nojiko and the other villagers greet her. However, Nami says she is joining the Arlong Pirates saying she will be able to be a navigator and draw maps. Genzo believes the Arlong Pirates are threatening her but Nami says they aren't. Everyone then sees the tattoo of the Arlong Pirates on Nami's arm shocking the entire village. Nami then says that they gave her a lot of money but Nojiko angrily tackles down Nami not wanting to believe she would side with someone that killed their mother. Nami says that she doesn't even want to die like that disgusting everyone in the village. Genzo then tells Nami to leave the village and never come back. Nami runs off crying and Genzo is shocked that Nami would betray Bell-mère for money. Later in the day, Nojiko is walking back to Bell-mère's grave still not wanting to believe that Nami would turn her back on Bell-mère like that. Nojiko then spots Nami at Bell-mère's grave with Nami speaking up remembering Bell-mère's words that good things will come to those who wait for it. Nami reveals that she watched Arlong sink five Marine ships and knows they cannot do anything to help them. Nami says she came up with a solution: To buy Cocoyashi Village from Arlong for 100, 000, 000 Beli. Nami says to do that, she simply has to join the Arlong Pirates and continue to draw up maps for them. Nojiko is surprised by this saying that is a lot of money to save up but Nami is determined to raise that money by herself. Nami assures to Nojiko she will be fine and will try not to cry anymore. The story ends and Nojiko tells the other Straw Hats life for Nami has been that tough especially at the age of 10. Usopp understands the situation and Sanji is eve more determined to help Nami. However, Sanji is suddenly punched by Nojiko with her saying to stay out of Nami's business. She tells them if they let others know that they are Nami's friend, the Arlong Pirates will get suspicious of Nami and her eight years of suffering would've been for nothing. Some more flashbacks are shown with Nami being seen stealing from pirates. Nami is keeping the treasure/money in a hiding place determined to reach her goal. Nami would be happy to finally free herself and her village. Back in the present, Luffy is seen in the village and Genzo is seen walking with Nezumi and some Marines. Genzo asks Nezumi what would he want with Nami but Nezumi just him to just lead them quietly. Luffy, however, is more interested in Genzo's pinwheel on his hat. At her home, Nami is preparing to go out to steal more treasure but is soon confronted by Nezumi, Genzo, and the Marines. Nezumi says that he knows that Nami has treasure hidden somewhere nearby shocking both Nami and Genzo. Nezumi says that since the treasure that Nami has was stolen from pirates, it would then have to be turned over to the World Government. Nami looks on in disbelief wondering how does he know about the treasure. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *4Kids combined Japanese episodes 35 and 36 to make 4Kids episode 34. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 36